Fan-made Doom movies
Doom-based or inspired videos made by fans. Filmed by camera * Doom Soundtrack (various Doom songs being played on a piano) * NEDM Ukulele cover (NEDM, which is a fad based on Doom has its song covered with a Ukulele) * DOOM: Lone Survivor Animated * The Blair Imp Project * Carmac's Condition * Doom - Capture The Flag * DOOM monsters playing Mother Europe * The Doom Project * Masters of Doom: The Animated Series * Quake III - Arenas * MERKED-Master Chief VS Doomguy Game recordings * Action Doom Music Video (a music video to the song "Carry on a Wayward Son" by the band Kansas. Themed around Action Doom.) * Chex Quest DOOM style (first level of Chex Quest manipulated to look like Doom) * Doom 2 - The Hardest Map (a tweak of MAP01 to have tougher monsters. * Doom II Speedrun * Doom on CGA, EGA and NES palettes (a showcase of DOOM as if it ran on 2 color 640x200 monochrome, 16 color 640x360 EGA and 256x224 63 color NES palettes) * Doom E1 Nightmare speedruns * Plutonia MAP32 Nightmare World Record Machinimas * 15 years of Doom (a video that celebrates Doom's 15th birthday) * Chex cereal ad (fan-made commercial for Chex cereal. Uses Chex Quest as the motif.) * Doom Marine Finds True Love (based on impse) * Doom Marine Takes out the Trash (uses soundtrack from Garbage Day scene from Silent Night Deadly Night part 2 but with Doom style machinima) * Doom Pulp Fiction (uses soundtrack from breakfast scene from Pulp Fiction but with Doom-style machinima) * Doom Tigger Bounce (a machinima music video to the Tigger Bounce song as heard in the movie Return to the Hundred Acre Wood) * How Not To Be Seen! (based on a Monty Python sketch) * Imp Encounter * Mugenwind123's Awesome DOOM Party (a Skulltag machinima to feature Doomguys and other characters at a rave party taking place on level 2 of Doom II) * The Ultimate Doom Burger (a parody of Nickelodeon's Good Burger) * Doomlolka (huge 4 parts of doom sketch parody) 10 to 20 minutes by Morg Projects, Unfortunately on Russian language) Hybrids Videos created using multiple production methods. * Bill Gates Doom video (one of the very first machinimas EVER made, as well as a chromakeyed live action Bill Gates in E1M2 of Knee-Deep in the Dead. Also a promotion for Windows 95 from back in the mid 90s.) * Chex Quest Wazzup (a redub of the classic Wazzup audio with machinima and superimposition of Chex Quest characters) * Commander Keen in Doom 2 MAP 32 (gameplay of MAP 32), as well as sprite animation of a custom keen sprite) * Doom at the Roxbury (music video to the song "What is Love" by Haddaway; also a parody of the movie Night at the Roxbury in which What is Love is the main tune) * Doom-IDDQD (video-music. Made entirely out of video samples of Ultimate Doom, Doom II and Doom movie. All sound is synced with video, chopped up and rearranged into video-music. What you see is what you hear. Edited with Final Cut Pro) * NEDM Club Remix (has many artistic Doom-related sequences) * New Years Eve 2012 Doom's Day Dance Party (A sprite loop animation made in response to the 2012 Mayan "end of the world" year; made weeks in advance in hopes to get people interested.) * Ultimate Källarstrike See also *Crossovers *Fan-made Doom games External links *YouTube channels with multiple videos ** ClassicDOOM at YouTube ** Firmar94 at YouTube ** fragglet at YouTube (Simon "fraggle" Howard's account) ** GiggityGooggitty at YouTube ** tatsurdcacocaco at YouTube (Tatsurd "Tatsurd-cacocaco" Ito's account) *Doom section of Video Game Parodies on Newgrounds has lots of fan-made Doom movies on there. * Category:Fan media Category:Lists